


I wish...

by NocturnaIV



Series: I wish... I hadn't met you [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 6, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Genie Jay (Disney), October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: ‘Wish whatever it takes so my father doesn't make me hurt all of you.’ Jay implored.“I wish ...” Lonnie thought of her possibilities and smiled so hard that her face hurt and her eyes tear “…I wish I'd never meet you!”“No! Please, no-”
Relationships: Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: I wish... I hadn't met you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	I wish...

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Lonnie ran as fast as she could. She had to dodge Jafar when he crossed her path. The man struck her with his cobra-headed staff. Lonnie felt the impact on her back, and she fell to the ground.

“Lonnie!” Jay screamed.

She felt a pool of blood in her mouth. But she had no time. No one could come to her help. Absolutely nobody. Maleficent had Mal hypnotized, using her under a trance in her dragon form. Evie was on the ground. A poisoned apple was next to her body. Lonnie just hoped it was like with Snow White and she was a deep sleep. Carlos was too far away, running from his mother and her demonic car.

And Jafar...

He had turned Jay into a genie.

The villains had won...

The spell Mal had put on his mother weakened after she used all her magic to rescue Auradon from another villain. Without the barrier, that was becoming quite common. Mal had become Auradon's protector. But at the cost of all her magic. And that was all Maleficent needed to free herself and reunite her former associates.

Lonnie never believed that her friends' parents held so much resentment. As much as to attack their children.

“Stupid girl.” Jafar hit her again and forced Lonnie to turn on her back “Do you think a mere human will be able to defeat us?”

Lonnie couldn't take her eyes off the man. It was difficult to find the relationship between him and his son. Jay had always been so sweet and charismatic. So big and protective. Nothing compared to the man in front of her. Lonnie backed away, not daring to get up. The man tried to hit her again with his staff. But she moved away.

“You won't be able to save him,” Jafar said with amusement “You know it, right?”

That was true. Jafar’s first wish had been that no one could wish for his son to be free. Lonnie looked over her shoulder and felt her heartbreak.

Jay had the bracelets on his wrists and ankles. His hair was tied up in a bun. His clothes were beautiful in a deep red. Pants at the hips and a mustard-colored vest. He looked at her, embarrassed and hopeless. Lonnie dodged another hit again. Jay fell to his knees, unable to help anyone. Because that had been the second wish Jafar had made. That Jay couldn't help his friends. This man was only torturing his son. Jafar wasn't even looking for power or riches. Just cruel revenge.

“Lonnie...” Jay pleaded.

‘ _Run.’_ His eyes cried.

But she wasn’t running away. Never. Lonnie looked at Jafar and waited for the next hit. The man laughed cruelly as he raised his staff, ready to wound her. But she managed to kick the weapon away from the man's hands.

That alone was enough for her to throw herself at Jay's lamp and cling to it with her life.

“Lonnie...” Jay knelt in front of her “Quick, your wish...”

She looked at him.

‘ _You_ _want us to go away from you¡’_ Jay begged.

 _‘Wish I didn't exist._ ’ Jay pleaded.

‘ _Wish whatever it takes so my father doesn't make me hurt all of you.’_ Jay implored.

“I wish ...” Lonnie thought of her possibilities and smiled so hard that her face hurt and her eyes tear “…I wish I'd never meet you!”

Jay's eyes widened. Lonnie thought of Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Her Jay.

“No! Please, no-” Jay watched his bracelets glow “What…? Lonnie…”

First wish.

“I wish the VK freedom isn’t at the cost of constantly proving yourselves.” Lonnie continued quickly.

Second wish.

“Lonnie, what are you doing?” Jay fought his powers “Please, don’t… Lonnie… Please!”

“Thank you… for everything.” She whispered, “I wish your opportunity is always fair.”

Third Wi-

Third-

Thi-

_Lonnie blinked._

Another boring day at Auradon Prep. She was forced to sit there, between the girls, watching the boys practiced. Lonnie stroked her short hair. Maybe it had been a bad idea to cut it that much. But she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know how to fit Auradon's idea of a girl. Why was everything so gray and simple there?

“Ben already decided.” Audrey looked at everyone “He will bring four descendants from the island to Auradon.”

Lonnie watched with interest.

“Each will go to a different realm for a few months and their progress will be monitored.” Audrey continued, “Ben wants each of them to regain their roots. What they lost.”

“What does that mean?” Jane asked intrigued.

“Anthony Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine's son, will go to Cinderellasburg, Freddie Facilier, Doctor Facilier's daughter, will go to Orleans Bayou, Uma, Ursula's daughter, will go to Atlantica and Jay, Jafar's son, will go to Agrabah.” Audrey explained and wondered “Divide and conquer, I suppose.”

Lonnie thought of the possibilities. That was quite a peculiar group. But they didn't seem like a problem when you thought of them as individuals, spread out across Auradon.

“Surely Ben will bring more descendants with that initiative,” Lonnie commented out loud.

“Don't even say it, I would surely be the babysitter for Maleficent's daughter.” Audrey shrugged. “Although if Ben invites any of Gaston's children here, Maleficent's daughter will be sent to my kingdom. And my grandmother would supervise her. Even I’m sorry about that girl.”

Lonnie nodded, hearing the other girls laugh. Integration would be easier this way. Or, at least, assimilation. Although surely the son of Jafar would have a good chance in Agrabah. The consort of the Sultana Jasmine knew what it was like to break the rules to survive. So, he would have a fair chance.

Right…?

A happy life…

An opportunity…

Lonnie felt an emptiness in her heart. Deep loneliness that made her sigh heavily. 

She felt strange. 

Lonnie had always felt that way. So…

Why did she want to cry?

“Are you okay?” Jane asked her.

“Yes, I think it's an allergy.” Lonnie lied, wiping an invisible tear away before the others looked “Just… that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
